In some printing apparatuses, toner can be applied to substrates to form images. The images can be heated while being subjected to pressure by opposed fixing members to fix the toner to the substrates. In such printing apparatuses, a release agent may be applied to one of the fixing members to reduce adherence of marking material to the fixing component.
It would be desirable to provide fixing belts, fixing devices and methods of fixing marking material using the fixing belts, where the fixing belts provide resistance to release agents.